The invention relates to a single mode optical waveguide fiber having a zero dispersion wavelength greater than the upper limit of the operating wavelength window. This property is achieved together with resistance to bend induced attenuation.
Telecommunication systems using high powered lasers, high data rate transmitters and receivers, and wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) technology require optical waveguide fiber having exceptionally low, but non-zero, total dispersion, and exceptionally low polarization mode dispersion (PMD). In addition, the waveguide fiber must have characteristics which essentially eliminate non-linear phenomena such as self phase modulation (SPM) and four wave mixing (FWM). The SPM can be limited by lowering power density, for example by increasing the mode field diameter of the waveguide fiber. The FWM is controlled by operating in a wavelength range over which dispersion is non-zero.
A further requirement is that the optical waveguide be compatible with long length systems incorporating optical amplifiers.
The compound core design, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,612, provides a waveguide fiber which meets these requirements. More recently, additional waveguide fiber requirements were identified for systems in which cable installation is difficult or cable accessibility after installation is limited. In particular, such installations require an expanded wavelength operating window to provide for an increase in the number of WDM channels. The wider operating window allows for greater information transmission over each waveguide fiber which in turn reduces cable and installation costs. Due the limited accessibility after installation, the cable must be exceptional in terms of maintaining its properties over time. For example, waveguide fiber exhibiting improved bend performance in use is needed. Furthermore, this high performance system will most likely include large repeater spacing which emphasizes the need for low total dispersion and low polarization mode dispersion (PMD).
Definitions
The following definitions are in accord with common usage in the art.
The radii of the regions of the core are defined in terms of the index of refraction. A particular region has a first and a last refractive index point. The radius from the waveguide centerline to the location of this first refractive index point is the inner radius of the core region or segment. Likewise, the radius from the waveguide centerline to the location of the last refractive index point is the outer radius of the core segment. Other useful definitions of core geometry may be conveniently used.
Unless specifically noted otherwise in the text, the parameters of the index profiles discussed here are conveniently defined as follows:
radius of the central core region is measured from the axial centerline of the waveguide to the intersection of the extrapolated central index profile with the x axis;
radius of the second annular region is measured from the axial centerline of the waveguide to the center of the baseline of the second annulus; and,
the width of the second annular region is the distance between parallel lines drawn from the half refractive index points of the index profile to the waveguide radius.
The dimensions of the first annular region are determined by difference between the central region and second annular region dimensions.
The effective area is
Aeff=2xcfx80(∫E2rdr)2/(∫E4rdr),
where the integration limits are 0 to ∞, and E is the electric field associated with the propagated light. An effective diameter, Deff, may be defined as,
Aeff=xcfx80(Deff/2)2.
The initials PMD represent polarization mode dispersion.
The initials WDM represent wavelength division multiplexing.
The initials SPM represent self phase modulation, the phenomenon wherein portions of a signal above a specific power level travel at a different speed in the waveguide relative to portions of the signal below that power level.
The initials FWM represent four wave mixing, the phenomenon wherein two or more signals in a waveguide interfere to produce signals of different frequencies.
The term xcex94%, represents a relative measure of refractive index defined by the equation,
xcex94%=100xc3x97(n12xe2x88x92n22)/2n12,
where n1 is the maximum refractive index in region 1 and n2c is the refractive index in the reference region which is usually taken to be the cladding region.
The term refractive index profile or simply index profile is the relation between xcex94% or refractive index and radius over a selected portion of the core. The term alpha profile refers to a refractive index profile which follows the equation,
n(r)=n0(1xe2x88x92xcex94[r/a]xcex1)
where r is radius, xcex94 is defined above, a is the last point in the profile, r is chosen to be zero at the first point of the profile, and xcex1 is an exponent which defines the profile shape. Other index profiles include a step index, a trapezoidal index and a rounded step index, in which the rounding is due to dopant diffusion in regions of rapid refractive index change.
The profile volume is defined as 2∫r1r2(xcex94% rdr). The inner profile volume extends from the waveguide centerline, r=0, to the crossover radius. The outer profile volume extends from the cross over radius to the last point of the core. The units of the profile volume are % xcexcm2 because index has no units. To avoid confusion, the profile volumes will be connoted a number followed by the word units.
The crossover radius is found from the dependence of power distribution in the signal as signal wavelength changes. Over the inner volume, signal power decreases as wavelength increases. Over the outer volume, signal power increases as wavelength increases.
The bend resistance of a waveguide fiber is expressed as induced attenuation under prescribed test conditions. In this document 75 mm bend refers to the attenuation induced in the waveguide by 100 turns about a 75 mm mandrel. A 32 mm bend refers to the attenuation induced in a waveguide by 1 turn about a 32 mm mandrel.
There is a need then for an optical waveguide fiber, superior to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,612 (""612 patent) which can meet the requirements of such very high performance systems by providing:
low attenuation over an expanded wavelength window;
low total and PMD dispersion over the expanded window; and,
exceptional resistance to bend induced attenuation over time in harsh environments.
The novel waveguide meets this need by modifying the core index profile design. Through a process of computer modeling and manufacturing trials, a family of index core profiles has been found which exhibit a higher cut off wavelength for improved bend resistance and which also has a higher zero dispersion wavelength to provide low total dispersion over an extended wavelength window.
It should be emphasized that waveguide fiber properties are very sensitive to changes in core refractive index profile. Thus, it is not possible to predict the effect of profile changes on waveguide properties and performance. This is true even in those cases in which the profile changes appear to be small or two profile families appear to be closely related.
An aspect of the invention is a single mode optical waveguide fiber having a core which includes three segments, a central core region arranged about the symmetry axis of the waveguide, and a first annular region abutting the central region, and a second annular region abutting the first annular region.
The central region may have a sharp decrease in refractive index very near the waveguide centerline. This sharp decrease may occur due to diffusion of dopant from the centerline region during particular process steps. One may compensate for this diffusion in the deposition step, thereby effectively eliminating the centerline volume having the decreased index. As an alternative the model may be adjusted to account for the dopant diffusion. If this latter alternative is chosen, the centerline index decrease is considered to be part of the central region. Thus, the claims and the description are not effected by whether one chooses to eliminate the centerline refractive index decrease or to compensate for the diffusion of centerline dopant by adjusting other portions of the core refractive index profile.
The central region and the second annular region have a relatively high refractive index as compared to that of first annular region and the clad layer which surrounds and abuts the second annular region. The novel waveguide has an inner profile volume in the range of 2.90 to 3.90 units and an outer profile volume of 7.20 to 10.20 units. The outer to inner profile volume ratio is in the range 1.96 to 3.04. The distinctive feature of this core refractive index profile is the comparatively large outer volume relative to the nearest prior art set forth in the ""612 patent.
Any of the three segments can have an index profile of xcex1, step, rounded step, or trapezoidal shape providing the limitations on relative refractive index and profiles inner and outer volumes are met. In general, xcex1 may take on any value from zero to infinity. An index profile having an xcex1 value of 1 is readily manufactured and provides a waveguide having the required performance. An xcex1 value above about 4, yields an index profile which is essentially a step index.
The unique set of properties required for systems such as that mentioned above and provided by the novel waveguide are: low total dispersion, in the range of xe2x88x920.75 ps/nm-km to xe2x88x925.5 ps/nm-km over a wavelength range of 1525 nm to 1565 nm; a zero dispersion wavelength in the range of about 1575 nm to 1595 nm; a dispersion slope of magnitude less than about 0.10 ps/nm-km over the wavelength range; a mode field diameter no less than about 7.90 xcexcm; cut off wavelength, measured after the waveguide has been cabled, in the range of about 1400 nm to 1520 nm; PMD no greater than about 0.25 ps/kmxc2xd; 75 mm mandrel induced bend attenuation no greater than about 0.03 dB; and 32 mm mandrel induced bend attenuation no greater than about 0.30 dB.
This comprehensive and stringent set of properties are met by a waveguide having a core refractive index profile defined as follows. Using the definitions and conventions given above, the central segment of the core has xcex940% in the range of about 0.79% to 1.21% and a radius in the range of about 2.55 xcexcm to 3.55 xcexcm. A first annulus abuts the central core and has xcex941% no greater than about 0.20%. A second annulus abuts the first annulus and has xcex942% in the range of about 0.30% to 1.2%, a radius, measured to the center of the second annulus, in the range of about 5.5 xcexcm to 8.70 xcexcm, and a width, measured between the half xcex94% points, in the range of about 0.4 xcexcm to 2 xcexcm.
The inner and outer profile volumes associated with this family of refractive index profiles are in the respective ranges of about 2.9 to 3.9 units and 2.5 to 10.2 units.
The refractive index shapes of the respective segments may be chosen from among an xcex1 profile, a step index, a rounded step index, or a trapezoidal profile. As before, xcex1 can be any positive number.